Dulce Ilusión
by Nickkie
Summary: One-shot de SerenaxSeiya


**__**_Disclaimer:Nada referemte a Sailor moon (Sus personajes) me pertenecen._

**Dulce Ilusión**

_-¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!-me dices-Yo confiaba en ti, te consideraba mi amigo, pero después de esto… __¡¿Sabes acaso los problemas que me vas a causar?!_

_-¡Lo siento!-te contesto desesperado-en verdad lo siento, no pensé lo que hacia, en verdad lo siento, sé que con lo que dije sobre ti te causaré problemas, pero yo seré quien vea por ellos._

_-Ya no tiene caso. Te consideraba mi amigo pero me doy cuenta que no lo eras._

_Te levantas de la banca en la que estamos sentados…_

_Es plena primavera, los árboles que nos rodean están floridos y hay un dulce aroma en esta atmósfera que nos rodea._

_-Espera-te digo-no te vayas, no hemos acabado._

_-Por supuesto que ya acabamos, ¿no entiendes?, traicionaste mi confianza, ¿Cómo he de creer en ti otra ves?, dime ¡¿Cómo?!_

_Me quedo callado, tu pregunta me dejo sin defensas._

_-Me lo suponía, ni tu sabes la respuesta._

_Te alejas por el jardín verde de la escuela; yo, tan sólo puedo mirar como te alejas de mí._

_Pero, ¿Cómo me paso esto?, ¿Cómo me atreví a traicionarte a ti, la persona a quien más he amado?_

_Soy un completo estúpido, por haberte perdido de esa forma, de haber perdido nuestra amistad que era lo único que nos unía. Pero seré más estúpido si me quedo aquí, sin luchar, sin tratar de recuperarte…_

* * *

_Es una tarde clara y calurosa. Ya teníamos mucho tiempo de salir de la escuela, pero yo sigo afuera._

_No puedo sacar de mi mente los pensamientos que te involucran. Te he pedido perdón desde hace semanas, pero tú no me has perdonado; desde hace días te he dejado de molestar y he tratado de olvidarte, pero no soy capaz de olvidar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que siento por ti._

_Me dirijo resignado hacia la parada de autobús para esperar el transporte que me lleve a mi casa, pero me encuentro con una sorpresa: tú estás ahí._

_Trato de no hacer notar mi asombro y me quedo sentado en la banca de espera con mi mochila en mis piernas. Tú estás de pie, ante el sol vespertino, como si su calor no te molestara._

_Yo me quedo tranquilo y aguardo a que el autobús llegue, pero no puedo evitar mirarte. Me doy cuenta que sin el uniforme en el que estoy acostumbrado verte, te ves más hermosa. Los jeans ajustados y tu blusa ligera hacen lucir tu cuerpo de mujer._

_No puedo dejar de admirarte, te ves tan hermosa, estoy hipnotizado por ti. Pero mi éxtasis se ve interrumpido cuando giras tu rostro levemente y te das cuenta que te observaba._

_Después de eso, me quedo un poco apenado; tú, sin tomarle importancia, sigues esperando. Te veo algo ansiosa, volteas a ambos lados de la calle continuamente como si quisieras pasar por ella. Tal ves no estés ansiosa a que llegue el autobús y te lleve de esta situación, tal ves estás nerviosa porque estoy cerca de ti._

_Tratando de olvidar que estás enojada conmigo desde hace tiempo, trato de platicar contigo._

_-¿Por qué no te sientas?-pregunto_

_-No quiero._

_-¿No quieres? Tal ves porque si te sientas estarás más cerca de mi._

_Aún después de tu cortante respuesta, quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber como reaccionas después que te hable el que ahora es tu peor enemigo._

_-¿Cómo has estado? Ya teníamos tiempo sin hablarnos._

_-Tú sabes muy bien porque no hablamos._

_Vaya, si que te sabes defender, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácil._

_-Hace calor, en verdad, ¿Por qué no te sientas? En la banca no te dará el sol._

_No contestas. Te das cuenta que tengo razón. Sientes bajar una pequeña gota de transpiración por tu mejilla. Pero, ¿Qué es más fuerte, tu orgullo de no sentarte cerca de mí, o tu cansancio que invade tu cuerpo?_

_Al ver que no tomas asiento, me pongo de pie con mi mochila y me recargo en un poste de luz que esta al lado de la banca. Después de esto, me miras fijamente por un momento, después tomas asiento._

_-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-pregunto._

_No contestas. Sabes que yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, y piensas que sería absurdo contestarla._

_Me estoy cansando de ésta lejanía tuya. A lo lejos diviso el autobús, ya te irás, pero no antes que me despida de ti._

_Te pones de pie y haces la parada al transporte. Me miras sin tener idea de lo que te va a pasar en un momento._

_Antes que el transporte llegue hasta ti, te llamo._

_-Espera…_

_Inmediatamente te volteas y te encuentras frente a frente conmigo, con mi cuerpo, con mi rostro. Estoy tan cerca de ti que siento tu respiración en mis labios. Te miro fijamente por un momento, estás más nerviosa que nunca, tus mejillas están cubiertas de rubor. Entre cierras tus ojos como si ya supieras que pasará._

_Sin más que pensar, te beso. Nuestros labios se funden en la atmósfera cálida que nos rodea. Te tomo de la cintura; tú me abrazas como si no te molestara mi acto._

_ El chofer del autobús, al ver que nadie sube, emprende marcha. Se escucha el ruidoso motor arrancando, pero nosotros no somos capaces de escucharlo, nosotros estamos en otro mundo._

_Después de unos momentos, separo mis labios de los tuyos y suavemente te digo._

_-Te amo, sin importar que estés enojada conmigo, sin importar que me odies en estos momentos. Siempre te amaré._

_Sigues abrazada a mí, tu respiración se volvió más lenta y cálida. Lentamente abres tus ojos color océano y me miras fijamente._

_Me separo de ti y recojo mi mochila, pero, antes de marcharme, te miro por un momento, todavía no reaccionas._

_Empiezo a caminar hacia la próxima parada de autobús; tú, solo me miras cuando me marcho._

_Me pregunto que habrás sentido después de que tu peor enemigo te besó, qué habrás sentido después de que la persona que más te amó, te haya besado._

_Lo descubriré mañana, seguro me lo reclamarás en la escuela, o… me lo agradecerás._

* * *

_Es la hora de descanso en la escuela. Sigo pensando en el momento que compartimos el día de ayer, quisiera saber como lo tomaste._

_Que recuerdos tan grandiosos me han quedado de ese día: el tenerte más cerca que nunca, el beso que tanto soñé darte_, _pareciera que todo fuese un sueño, una ilusión._

_Me dirijo hacia una de las bancas que se encuentran en los jardines de la escuela, pero alguien me toma de la mano y me detiene. Apenas volteo para saber de quien se trata, recibo una fuerte cachetada en el rostro._

_-Eso es por lo de ayer-me dices_

_-Y esta mi respuesta._

_Te beso, ésta ves opones fuerza, me separas de ti y me das otra cachetada. Sinceramente, si dolieron, pero por ti soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea._

_-Quiero hablar contigo-me dices_

_Que forma de empezar una conversación, pero aún así quiero escucharte. Tengo mi mano izquierda frotando mi mejilla que está un poco hinchada._

_-Te lo merecías-me dices_

_Yo no contesto, solo quiero escucharte. Me siento en una banca y tú a mi lado._

_-¿A que hora llegaste a tu casa?-pregunto_

_-Por tu culpa llegue tarde._

_-¿Por mi culpa?_

_-Si, tú me besaste._

_-Pero no opusiste fuerza como hace un momento._

_No contestas, es más, te sonrojas. Tienes la mirada en el suelo, apenada, sabes que tengo razón. Para que no te sientas incómoda, cambio el tema._

_-Pensé que ya no era tu amigo, ¿Por qué me quieres hablar?_

_-Si quieres no lo hago._

_¿Si quiero?, ¿acaso dijiste eso?, se supone que soy tu enemigo a muerte, ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo que te pide tu enemigo?, a menos que… ya no lo sea._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, no debería estar contigo-me dices al momento en que te levantas de la banca._

_Percibo que te quieres ir, pero a la vez no. Por algo me llamaste, por algo estás aquí a mi lado._

_-No te vayas-digo mientras me levanto y te tomo de la mano._

_-Ya no puedo, es que ya no puedo-me dices afligida._

_-¿No me ibas a decir algo?_

_-Si…_

_Tu rostro muestra aflicción y tristeza. Es como si te hubieras dado cuenta que en verdad no soy tu enemigo, que ahora me ves como algo más. Te volteas lentamente y me dices._

_-Es algo sobre ti… y sobre mi._

_¿Sobre nosotros? Hasta yo me sorprendo de tu respuesta._

_-¿Qué es?-pregunto con duda._

_Guardas silencio. Piensas si es debido o no decirme._

_-Es sobre muchas cosas…_

_-¿Cómo cuales?-interrumpo._

_Te sientes presionada. ¿Pero que sabes de mi? Me consume la ansiedad por completo._

_-Es sobre lo de ayer-respondes_

_-¿Lo del beso? Ya te desquitaste._

_Sonríes un poco, te sientes menos presionada ahora._

_-En parte, es sobre eso._

_-¿Te gusto?_

_ Mi pregunta fue tan directa que tu mirada pérdida se fijó en mí otra vez. Pareces desconcertada y no sabes que responder._

_-No se…_

_-¿Por qué no sabes?_

_Yo sigo con mi bombardeo de preguntas. Quiero saber, ahora más que nunca, qué piensas de mí. Al fin, contestas con una voz dulce._

_-Si…_

_Me quedo sin habla. Después de tanto tiempo de amarte, empiezo a saber que sientes algo similar por mí._

_-Pero no sé si confiar en ti otra vez._

_Me quedo callado. Si quiero que confíes otra vez en mí, debo decirte las palabras correctas con toda sinceridad._

_-Mira-empiezo-desde que te peleaste conmigo, guarde distancia, porque respete tu decisión de no perdonarme después de insistirte tanto. Te dejé de hablar porque sabia que no aceptarías hablar conmigo, pero no sabes como quería que me perdonarás-respiro profundamente-pero, ahora que me hablas, que tengo otra oportunidad de seguir peleando por ganar tu confianza de nuevo, haré lo posible para que confíes en mí otra vez, porque -me tiemblan los labios, no se como expresar lo siguiente, pero al fin me salen las últimas palabras-porque yo te amo._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, clavaste tu mirada en mis ojos, te das cuenta que hablo con sinceridad. En tus ojos puedo ver que tú también me amas, pero no aceptas ese sentimiento, luchas contra él._

_-No sabes como quisiera volver a confiar en ti- respondes-en verdad quiero, pero…_

_Guardas silencio. No sabes como continuar o no me quieres decir la verdad._

_-Lo siento, no debí decirte nada de esto-me dices-no debí volver a hablarte, estar cerca de ti, no debí hacer esto, pero la verdad es-ya no puedes hablar, las lágrimas que ahora cubren tus ojos y el sentimiento que tienes ahora han cortado tu voz-la verdad es que quería decirte…_

_Ya no puedes más, tan solo cubres tu rostro y te alejas corriendo desconsoladamente hacia los jardines._

_Yo me quedé ahí, donde estábamos. Tengo que saber la verdad, tengo que saber porque te contradices; en un momento soy tu peor enemigo, y al siguiente aceptas un sentimiento que negabas. Tengo que saber la verdad sobre lo que sientes por mí._

_Sin más tiempo que perder, empiezo a correr hacia ti. Te encuentro sentada en una banca cercana a los baños, rodeada de árboles con flores tan hermosas como tú._

_Tienes la mirada en el suelo, estás limpiándote tus últimas lágrimas…_

* * *

_-Aléjate de mi-me dices cuando te percatas que estoy enfrente de ti._

_-No me iré-contesto decidido_

_-¡Déjame sola!-me gritas mientras te levantas de la banca dispuesta a irte._

_-No te vayas._

_Te tomo de la mano. Te das vuelta inmediatamente y forcejeas para que te suelte. Te tomo de las dos manos. Ahora estás más enfadada, como niña pequeña a quien no se le concede su capricho. Poco a poco, dejas de forcejear, y ahora las lágrimas vuelven a cubrir tus ojos._

_-Ya no llores-te pido._

_De pronto, me abrazas, no me lo esperaba, no se como reaccionar. Tan solo, pude responder abrazándote._

_-No sabes como lo siento-me dices con tu voz entrecortada por las lágrimas-no haberte dicho esto antes, no sabes como lo siento._

_-¿Decirme que?_

_Te calmas. Poco a poco, las lágrimas dejan de fluir de tus hermosos ojos. Respiras hondo y me miras fijamente por un momento, después te sientas en la banca._

_-¿Decirme que?-vuelvo a preguntar mientras me siento a tu lado._

_Guardas silencio por unos momentos. Después, me miras fijamente y me dices._

_-Te quería decir que, desde hace tiempo, estoy enamorada de ti. Me cautivaste por tu forma de ser, aunque no te dieras cuenta, siempre fue así. Las miles de cartas que me mandabas en donde me decías lo que sentías por mi, todas, las he guardado, aún me fascina leerlas. Me encanta como eres, reservado por fuera, pero muy abierto en el aspecto sentimental. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres muy sentimental._

_Me quedé petrificado, no sabía como reaccionar. Ahí estaba yo, sentado junto a la chica que ame en estos tres años de escuela, y ahora que estaba apunto de acabar el último año que pasaríamos juntos, me decía que ella también me amaba._

_A todo esto, solo me quedaba una pregunta que con trabajo pude pronunciar._

_-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

_Te quedas callada. Miras por un momento el suelo, pero al fin puedes contestar._

_-Después de acabar este año, mis padres me enviarán a otro lugar para seguir estudiando, ellos se mudarán conmigo. Es por eso que te lo digo, no podía aguantar la idea de no decirte lo que siento por ti antes de irme. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo la primera vez que me hablaste sobre los sentimientos que me tenías, no te conocía bien, y se me hizo fácil despreciarte. Ahora sé que te hice mucho daño, y lo siento mucho. Después de ese día, tuviste el valor de seguirme tratando, pero como una amiga, y no sabes como te lo agradezco, porque gracias a eso, pude conocer como eres. Me agradaba mucho la forma como me tratabas, tan dulcemente. Tras conocer tu personalidad, sentí un gran cariño hacia ti, me empecé a enamorar de ti.__Estaba dispuesta a decírtelo, pero fue cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos íbamos a mudar muy lejos. No acepté la idea de alejarme de ti, y pensé que no valía la pena una relación por tan corto tiempo. Que equivocada estaba. Como hubiera querido decirte todo esto antes, para pasar más tiempo juntos, compartiendo nuestro amor._

_Me dolió mucho también el saber que me habías traicionado, y más por todo el amor que te tenía._

_-Cuando nos peleamos, pensé que ya no me querías, por eso ya no quería verte, ya no quería hablarte, por haberte amado tanto y que me hayas hecho eso._

_-Fue hasta el día de ayer, en que me diste ese mágico beso, que me di cuenta que todavía me amabas, e impulsada por ese sentimiento, me atreví a decirte todo esto…_

_Después de esas palabras, se creó un silencio entre nosotros. Sobraban las palabras, así de simple. Tenías la mirada fija en el suelo, esperando un tipo de respuesta mía después de escuchar tu confesión._

_-Nunca me olvide de ti-empecé a decir- nunca te deje de amar. Por un momento me creí capaz de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que no podía apartarte de mi mente, te quería tanto que no podía olvidar lo que sentía por ti. Lo de mi traición, te pedí mil veces que me perdonarás, porque en verdad estaba arrepentido por lo que hice. __Siempre te he amado, siempre has importado todo para mí. Por eso te insistía tanto que me perdonaras, porque no soportaba la idea de que me vieras como a un enemigo. Sé que hice mal al traicionarte, y me arrepiento completamente de ello. Y ahora, estando los dos aquí, juntos, te pregunto, ¿podrías perdonarme por haberte traicionado?_

_Guardas silencio. Me miras fijamente por unos momentos, te das cuenta que hablo con sinceridad. Lentamente, acercando tu rostro al mío, me respondes._

_-Si, te perdono._

_Después de eso, me besas. Este beso en especial se siente diferente a los otros dos. Éste tiene el verdadero sabor del amor que nos tenemos. Ahora nuestros labios y bocas se funden en perfecta armonía._

_-No sabes como deseaba este momento-te digo_

_-Yo también-me dices al momento en que me abrazas-no me quiero separar de ti ahora que estamos juntos_

_-Yo tampoco. Queda una semana más de clases, ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-Después de esa semana, me quedaré una semana más._

_-Quiero hacer de estas dos semanas las mejores de tu vida. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

__ ¿Qué?_

_Tu rostro muestra asombro y confusión a la vez, no crees que te esté preguntando esto._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¿No te importa que estemos poco tiempo juntos?_

_-No me importa. Lo que me interesa son los momentos que podemos vivir juntos, las experiencias compartidas, las alegrías de estar juntos y las tristezas de estar separados. No me importa cuanto tiempo podamos estar juntos, lo que más me importa es que podamos compartir nuestro amor._

_Me miras a los ojos, y con una voz dulce me respondes._

_-Si, quiero ser tu novia._

* * *

_Se escucha el timbre de la escuela, el día había acabado. Antes de irnos, me acerco a uno de los árboles cercanos y arranco una flor que acomodo detrás de tu oreja._

_-Es para que siempre me recuerdes-te digo_

_-No necesito una flor para recordarte, siempre estarás conmigo, en mis pensamientos y sueños, pero sobre todo en mi corazón._

_-Quisiera que la conservarás para recordar este día._

_-Esta bien, pero-te acercas a otro árbol, arrancas una flor y me la das en la mano-quisiera que tú también recordaras este día._

_-Nunca lo olvidaré…_

* * *

_Despierto._

_Me encuentro en mi cuarto. Miro mi reloj, es media noche._

_No, no puede ser. No puede ser que todo esto haya sido un sueño. No, no lo acepto, no puede ser, no puede ser un simple sueño, porque fue tan real, te sentí a mi lado, te sentí en mis brazos, sentí tus labios en los míos. No, no puede ser un sueño._

_Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, tratando de razonar, pero, siento algo, tengo algo en mi mano._

_Enciendo la luz de mi cuarto y miro con sorpresa que tenía: la flor que tú me diste…_

_Me resigno. Contemplo un momento la flor, está fresca, todavía tiene su suave aroma._

_Al parecer, todo fue una dulce ilusión…_


End file.
